ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Pestar
Pestar (ペスター - Pesutaa) is a kaiju from Ultraman. He appears in the episode #13 "Oil SOS". Subtitle: Oil monster (油獣 - Yujū Kaiju.) Ultraman: Powers/Weapons *Fire Beam: Pestar can spew flames from his head. *Adept Swimmer: Being an aquatic monster, Pestar is an adept swimmer History Pestar was an aquatic monster that had been preying on oil tankers that wandered too close to his territory for a while. He was first spotted by a drunk man, who tried to alert the authorities, but who was ignored for being intoxicated. Once the Science Patrol heard about the monster and noticed the connection to the disappearance of oil tankers, they were called into action to deal with the monster. They first attempted to lure the monster out of hiding with oil barrels by a nearby oil refinery, but it took a long time to lure the monster out of hiding as it was suspicious of the Science Patrol's actions, and fed once the VTOL vehicles were running out of fuel. Suddenly, a missile was fired by mistake at the monster while it was feeding. Provoked and angry, Pestar headed for the oil refinery and set it ablaze with his flames. Reacting quickly, the Science Patrol fired a missile at the monster, which knocked Pestar unconcious. With the flames now out of control at the refinery, the Science Patrol was forced to leave Pestar to deal with the inferno. Luckily, Hayata transformed into Ultraman and managed to put out the fire with ease. Pestar however, was not finished and feebly fired behind Ultraman's back with his flames, but this proved futile and Ultraman retailiated with the Specium Ray, killing Pestar easily, and leaving Ultraman to finish extinguishing the fire. Trivia *Pestar's name is a combination of Petroleum and Starfish. *Pestar's costume is the second in the Ultraman series to be piloted by two suit actors, the first being Dodongo. *Originally, Pestar was to have two heads, but was eventually given one to give him a more bat-like appearance. *Pestar's two-man appearance would later inspire monsters such as Alien Menjura from Ultraman Tiga, and Anti-Matter from Ultraman Gaia. *Although not physically seen, Pestar is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Pestar reappeared in episode 10 of the series, Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero. Episode 10 is named "Deadly Starfish", which references Pestar's starfish-like appearance. Much like the original kaiju, Pestar was an aquatic monster that had been feeding on oil tankers that passed by his territory. WINR at first tried to persue and stop Pestar using a submarine known as the "Barracuda" but Pestar's size caught them off guard and after a brief tussle, Pestar escaped. The next night, Pestar reappeared and attacked an oil refinery to feed on its oil, but Ultraman Powered appears in time and destroys Pestar by tossing him into the air and firing his Mega Specium Ray at the monster. *In this series, Pestar's head no longer resembles a bat's head, it looks more Crustacean-like, but almost like a bat if you look closely. The edges of his body are also surrounded with tube feet. *In this series, Pestar puts up a slightly better fight against Powered by grappling with him at first, but is eventually destroyed (in a low-budget fashion) by Powered. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body